


It’s What Fathers Do.

by GlazedDounuts



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Gritty, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Single Parents, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedDounuts/pseuds/GlazedDounuts
Summary: Baekhyun and Kai live under the same housing complex on the rougher side of town, however, they aren’t friends. They just help each other out wordlessly, because that’s what fathers do.Baekhyun and Jongin’s first official meeting happens outside their children’s elementary school, when Jongin’s kid, Taeyong fights Baekhyun’s kid, Mark. Neither expected their encounter to intertwine their lives together, even though they’ve been neighbours for a long time, just never crossed paths until that fateful day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 43
Kudos: 189





	1. A Bunch of Firsts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have several points to comment on before you read: 
> 
> 1) This isn't my best work or writing style.
> 
> 2) I wrote the prompt in a day on the basis for me to avoid my coursework and studying. (and it worked.) 
> 
> 3) I wrote this just to de-stress. 
> 
> 4) I will at some point in time, do a proper beta-read and make it better. But for now, this is my unedited, raw version that could be 110% better if I tried, but I am exhausted from uni. ♡
> 
> If you ever wanna talk, my twitter is:@GlazedDounut72

Baekhyun and Jongin’s first official meeting happens outside their children’s elementary school, when Jongin’s kid, Taeyong fights Baekhyun’s kid, Mark. Neither expected their encounter to intertwine their lives together, even though they’ve been neighbours for a long time, just never crossed paths until that fateful day. 

(—————)

Taeyong glares gloomily at the headmaster as he gets scold over his behaviour. He doesn’t care, he’s too upset to care. He looks to the other side of the room where Mark, who’s sporting a fresh scratch on his cheek and Mark’s father Byun are seated. They’ve been waiting for his dad to show up for the past 45 minutes, and Taeyong is trying to not cry. He’s not a baby, he reminds himself. He’s 9, a big boy. 

Baekhyun runs his hand through Mark’s hair absentmindedly, watching Taeyong get reprimanded and his heart sinks. He knows of Taeyong and Taeyong’s father, after all, they live in the same housing complex. He often sees the boy play football in their shared hallway alone. Baekhyun understands that even though Taeyong hit Mark without proper reasoning, he still can’t help but pity the kid. 

“You cannot just simply attack another student! We have a zero-violence policy in this...” Taeyong drowns out the never-ending nagging. He keeps glancing at the door, waiting for his dad to show up but he knows he won’t. His dad's at work, he won't make it. He understands.

“Mr.Choi, I have already stated that we won’t be pushing this matter further and quite frankly I think Taeyong understands he shouldn’t use violence.” Baekhyun cuts in finally standing up, he feels suffocated in the office. He never liked school.

“Well, uh, yes!” The pudgy headmaster nods his head vigorously and stands up to shake Baekhyun’s hand before narrowing his eyes at Taeyong. “You’re lucky that Mr.Byun is letting this slide, so this doesn’t stain your records—“ 

The office door bursts open to reveal a young man in his navy cleaning uniform with his coat off his shoulder, looking dishevelled and out of breath. “I am so sorry, I tried to get here as soon as possible but my uh, boss, told me to either finish the work or get it deducted from my pay. I really am sorry.” 

Baekhyun holds Mark’s hand and tries to not let his heart clench at the sight of Taeyong’s tense shoulder’s lax at the sight of his father. While the headmaster does an unnecessary recap of the meeting while everyone stands idly, Baekhyun can see how flustered Taeyong’s father keeps peering back at him and Mark. 

“Like I had told your son, Jongin,” The headmaster almost sneers and Baekhyun wonders why the old man decided to use his surname while he called Jongin by his first. “Mr.Byun had decided to drop the issue, so it won’t be permanently marked on Taeyong’s record. You Kim’s always seem to have some type of shortcomings.” 

Jongin takes it all in with his head bent downwards, he apologizes again and bows in shame. Baekhyun watches Jongin not look at anyone in the eye, far too embarrassed with his reddened cheeks and ears. Jongin grabs Taeyong’s small palm and drags him out of the office humiliated, after apologizing once more. 

Baekhyun can’t help but glower at the headmaster, he didn’t need to take it that far with humiliating them. “I think the meeting is over, Mr Choi.” 

(—————)

Baekhyun understands that he should be angrier over the fact that his baby boy Mark, has gotten hit. Mark couldn’t hurt a fly and the boy preferred peace over violence. It was sometimes an issue whenever Baekhyun tried to teach him self-defence, especially since they live in the rougher, poorer neighbourhoods. Baekhyun had rushed over immediately and was ready to cause chaos over his child being in a fight, but once he saw Taeyong his anger was put to a halt. 

Baekhyun and Jongin aren’t friends, they haven’t even officially exchanged names. However, they live in the same crappy, governmental tiny apartments barely scraping money for the rent. They do share the occasional nod of acknowledgement when they see each other in public but never once did they go the extra step to introduce themselves. Baekhyun’s reasoning for that is the public housing they live in is one of the more active gang-related areas so nobody tries to interact with each other because they don’t want trouble on their doorstep.

After all, everyone is trying to survive with their minimum wage pay that doesn’t always cover the bills and to not finish all their food-stamps in one go. 

“You good buddy?” Baekhyun asks, swinging his son’s hand as they enter the subway station.  
“Mm.” Mark hums, swinging back his eyes on the tracks. 

Any other parent would be trying to get to the bottom of it, but Baekhyun always let Mark take his time. Whenever he was ready, he’ll open up and tell Baekhyun his side. But it’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t know what happened to his 9-year-old, the headmaster fulfilled that task. Apparently, Taeyong all of a sudden pounced on Mark in the middle of their art class and their teacher tried to stop Taeyong from clawing Mark’s eyes out. 

Baekhyun looks at the LED time-table and mentally sighs in relief that the next subway is in 4 minutes. It’s far too cold to be standing in this weather. He spots Jongin and Taeyong on the other end of the terminal. 

“I guess we’re all going home,” Baekhyun whispers under his breath, eyes still on the father and son duo. 

Jongin looks beyond angry, but so does Taeyong. However, neither of them speak and it makes Baekhyun furrow his brows curiously. He watches Jongin take a deep breath as he squats down to Taeyong’s height. Jongin silently zips up his son’s puffy-coat all the way up and begins to talk softly. Baekhyun squints trying to lip-read, but mid-way through, Jongin all of a sudden lowers his head, hands still gripping Taeyong’s jacket as he rests his head against his son’s chest. 

Taeyong pats his father’s head, his face controlled from any outward emotion. Once Jongin lifts his head up, his lips are trembling and he doesn’t want to cry — he’s too exhausted to cry. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m trying but you need to try with me.” Jongin’s voice is wavering. “You can’t be getting into fights. I-I…okay, Taeyongie?” 

The 8-year-old nods his head, and Jongin nods alongside him trying to convince himself. He pulls Taeyong’s hood over his son's head to keep his ears warm, as the whoosh of cold breeze passes them by indicating the arrival of the subway train. 

(—————)

Baekhyun has never felt more awkward and out of place than walking back to his own home. Himself and Mark are trailing behind Jongin and Taeyong since they’re taking the same route to the housing complex. He needs to text Jongdae, but as soon as he fishes out his phone Mark speaks. 

“Taeyong didn’t mean to hit me.” 

Baekhyun blinks several times, trying to understand. “What?”

“He didn’t mean to hit me, it wasn’t intentional,” Mark repeats casually, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Look at your scratched cheek.” 

Mark shakes his head, “The teacher asked him in front of the class why he didn’t add a mummy to his family portrait and Taeyong said he didn’t have one, like me and everyone laughed at him and I tried to make him feel better and asked him if he wanted to use the purple pencil and he just…”

Baekhyun wraps his arm around Mark’s neck pulling him closer, as he kisses the top of his head affectionately. “You’re a good kid, y’ know that right?” 

Mark sticks his tongue out his cheeks flushing at the compliment, and Baekhyun mimics him lightheartedly. As they are about to enter the building, Jongin and Taeyong block their entrance. 

Before Baekhyun can comprehend what is happening Jongin bows deeply, pushing Taeyong into a bowing position beside him by the neck in an expression of regret. Baekhyun hurriedly pulls them upright, feeling out of place and awkward. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to do that.” Baekhyun hurriedly informs waving his hands. 

“I didn’t realize you were right behind us,” Jongin begins admits, embarrassed. “I wanted to apologize for Taeyong’s behaviour again, he isn’t usually like this. And, I-I appreciate you not taking this any further and I promise I’ll punish Taeyong accordingly.” 

Taeyong scoffs loudly, with crossed arms and Jongin glares at him in a silent warning but Taeyong looks away unbothered. 

“It’s alright, they’re kids. Fighting is part of school life at some point.” Baekhyun smiles trying to ease Jongin’s grim expression. 

“Again, I am very sorry Mr.Byun—“  
“Call me Baekhyun, erm…”  
“Jongin.” 

Baekhyun nods his head in acknowledgement, and wordlessly thanks the elevator’s ding that interrupts their conversation. He was never good with confrontation, Baekhyun preferred to stay in the background that way, he isn’t really involved in any type of drama. Because if he isn't in any problems, he isn't in any danger and that means Mark isn't in any danger either. Out of the elevator, comes out a group of boisterous teenagers all shouting and laughing. With an empty elevator, all four of them enter the metal box with an uneasy silence in the air.

Baekhyun pushes the number 5 button and glances back at Jongin pretending that he doesn’t know they live on the same floor, let alone the fact that they are four doors away from each other. “Uh, which floor?”

Mark takes this opportunity to speak to Taeyong, so he whispers not realizing his voice is loud enough for the adults to hear. 

“I have chess if you want to come over and play.”  
“Who even plays chess, it’s stupid.” 

“Actually chess makes you smart,” Mark corrects with a raised finger. “It helps with your memory and it makes you think.” 

Taeyong doesn’t reply, instead, he waits until the elevator doors creak open to run off to the flat. Jongin doesn’t seem fazed by Taeyong’s rush but turns to Baekhyun again remorse pained on his face as Mark takes the apartment keys from his father, and trots along the open corridor drumming his fingers across the rusty, metal balcony rails. 

“I really am sorry, it won’t happen again.”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry.” 

Jongin nods gratefully, and Baekhyun takes the few secondly to examine Jongin’s being. From the way his eyes are sunken and sleep-deprived, to the way he carries himself small with is shoulders hunched forward and hands held together. In those few seconds, Baekhyun breaks his one rule since himself and Mark moved to this neighbourhood. Interaction. Specifically, one that he initiates.

“I didn’t realize we were neighbours.” Baekhyun lies. He knew. He hears the constant shouting, he sees Taeyong hanging around the open corridor playing with his marbles, and often spots Jongin walk across the courtyard of the housing complex during midnight for a late shift since Baekyun likes to stand by the balcony with a cup fo tea and enjoy the cool night breeze. 

“Me too.” Jongin nods bashfully, surprised by Baekhyun’s pleasantness. However, Jongin is also lying, because he often sees Baekhyun in his crisp white shirt and slacks in the morning outside his apartment door 324, with a cup of tea in hand as he people-watches from over the balcony, and when he walks Mark to school and back always looking put together. 

“Hurry up dad!” Taeyong hollers, dangling one foot out of the balcony railings looking down at the courtyard filled with all sorts of people from dealers, gang-members, elders, drug-addicts, teenagers, mothers with their strollers, parents carrying their grocery shopping with the help of their kids. 

“Thank you for being so understanding, I appreciate it so much,” Jongin repeats again, full of gratitude. 

Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s smiling until he watches Jongin walk over to his apartment a few doors over, 320. Taeyong sticks his tongue out at Mark once his dad enters, and Mark laughs at his silliness and waves goodbye which Taeyong rolls his eyes at. 

(—————)

It is the weekend, and Baekhyun is currently watching with Mark another rerun of Shrek. Mark is inching closer to the television, totally immersed in the movie while Baekhyun is flopped across the couch trying to not fall asleep. It’s the 3rd time this month that the kid's channel has repeated Shrek, and Baekhyun tries to not roll his eyes at the fact that they haven’t played the rest of the trilogy but opted for the same first movie. 

His phone rings and Baekhyun answers it, not bothering to check the ID. “Yeah?” 

“Where are you, dude?” Jongdae demands, his voice in a hushed whisper. 

Jongdae has been Baekhyun’s best friend ever since high school, and Baekhyun thinks he wouldn’t be where he is mentally now, without Jongdae’s never-ending support. When Baekhyun met his girlfriend, Yuri, in college in their first year she became pregnant during their short 2 month fling period with Baekhyun barely 19. 

During a mental breakdown in his dorm room, that he shared with Jongdae over the fact that he got a girl pregnant, Yuri came by with a determined gaze. She told Baekhyun that she is keeping the baby, she doesn’t care although appreciates it if Baekhyun decided to support her decision because the baby is the one thing that is making her want to stay alive and that was enough for him to stick by her, even though they barely knew each other. Unlike many of the young couple’s friends, Jongdae was one of the few who didn’t distance themselves. 

Throughout the 9 months of pregnancy, Baekhyun and Yuri had become very good friends. However, when the birth came Yuri had some complications and her body couldn’t handle the birthing and her system crashed down and she couldn’t be saved. Baekhyun had to raise Mark without the help of his family, whom at the time didn’t want anything to do with an illegitimate child but Jongdae was his support system and Baekhyun is forever in his debt. 

“At home, watching Shrek for the millionth time.” Baekhyun yawns, stretching his legs. 

“Listen, you have literally 30 minutes to come by the gallery tonight because one of the catering staff literally didn’t show up—Shut up Yunho! Like I said your ass needs to be here in 30 minutes.” Jongdae rushes and Baekhyun sits up immediately. 

“What? I think you've forgotten I literally have a 9-year old that I can’t leave unsupervised.” Baekhyun answers sarcastically. 

“Listen, all you need to do is just stand there holding a tray of pretentious crab cakes.” Jongdae shout-whispers. “I’m in the back of the kitchen right now trying to stall you some time by them looking for me okay? So you better be here in 30 minutes Baek! Hurry up!” 

“Jongdae I literally have Mark—“  
“It’s easy money, a solid 100 cash!”  
“Oh shit.” 

“I fucking know, you can borrow my clean shirt in my locker.” Jongdae groaned, he didn’t think it would be this hard to convince Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun glances at Mark then at the clock on the wall. 6:32 PM. 

“I’m not leaving my fucking child unattended Jongdae.” Baekhyun hisses through the phone and he can mentally see Jongdae roll his eyes. 

“Didn’t you say you finally met your weird neighbour? Put him there!” 

Baekhyun scoffs in denial. “I didn’t say he was weird….” 

“Listen, you and I both know how important 100 bucks is right now. Weren’t you complaining about how the electricity cut out on you just last week? Put Mark there, you said your neighbour has a kid? He won’t kill your kid if he has a kid.” Jongdae tried to reason. 

“What type of logic is that?” Baekhyun scoffs with pursed lips. 

“The type of logic that will get you money that you so desperately need dumbass. Now you wasted 5 minutes, hurry the fuck up!” 

Baekhyun doesn’t have the chance to refute because Jongdae hung up on him. Baekhyun looks at the phone in disbelieve but Mark shocks him even further. His boy is already dressed in his thick, padded coat and has his backpack on with a wide grin. Mark’s mind is already made up.

“I heard everything, and daddy shouldn’t say bad words.” 

Baekhyun gets up hastily, rushing to the front door and starts to put on his shoes alongside Mark. 

“For your information, I didn’t say a bad word. You just think I said a bad word.” Baekhyun tries to justify himself and Mark’s grin widens at his dad’s silliness. “Come on, baby.” 

Grabbing his keys from the bowl, Baekhyun hastily turns off the lights to save energy and closes the door behind them. They both speed-walk across the open corridor that overlooks the main courtyard of the housing complex. He knocks on Jongin’s door immediately, glancing at the time on his phone. 

“Will you be alright?” Baekhyun glances at Mark slightly panicked. 

“Yes. Don’t worry, you and Uncle Jongdae are doing your best. I understand.”  
“God I love you.” 

The door opens revealing Taeyong, who eyes them up and down with guarded eyes. “What do you want?” 

“I need to talk to your dad,” Baekhyun says rushed. 

“What for? he’s sleeping right now.” 

Baekhyun furrows his brows at the comment, it isn’t even 7 o’clock yet. Just as Baekhyun parts his lips to ask Taeyong, the devil himself emerges from behind Taeyong with a protective hand on his shoulder pulling Taeyong back promptly. “How many times did I tell to not open the door—B-Baekhyun?”

Jongin doesn't look too well, in anything he looks like he is about to pass out with his bleary eyes and uncombed hair.

Baekhyun’s eyes instinctively go to the yellowing bruise on Jongin’s cheek. “Uh, hi.” 

“Hello..” Jongin’s voice is raspy and the beige sweater he’s wearing is hanging off him like wet laundry. 

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to ponder over people’s business, he has to go. So, he pushes Mark forward both his hands placed on his son’s shoulders. “I’m really sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, even though we barely know each other but, uh, well I got an emergency call from work and I, erm, don’t have a babysitter or anything.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen and he glances back into the apartment with obvious apprehension, and Baekhyun needed to up his argument to win over Jongin. “Listen, money’s tight and I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t good money. I-I promise I’ll come back immediately when I finish. Please?” 

“I…don’t think I can do that.” Jongin’s voice is barely above a whisper, almost afraid for someone to overhear their conversation. 

“Please, I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t in desperate need. I’ll treat you to one of my famous oat cookies.” Baekhyun promised, tilting his head with a pout. 

“They’re better than the corner shop’s.” Mark backs up with a thumbs up. 

Jongin knew he owed Baekhyun after the kids fighting incident, and he was grateful. But, he couldn’t possibly bring Mark inside the apartment it was simply not possible, so with a final glance back inside his home Jongin turns to Baekhyun and answers him with abruptness, to not back down. 

“Is it alright if I let them play in the playground?” 

Baekhyun’s face breaks into a wide grin and goes to hug Jongin who immediately steps back alarmed. He’s far too ecstatic to focus on the fact that Jongin suggested a playground this late, let alone that he flinched. “Yes! Thank you so much! Mark, you listen to uncle Jongin okay?” 

“Yes, captain.” Mark salutes his father, and Baekhyun almost doesn’t have the heart to leave. Almost. 

“Okay, can I have your number?” Baekhyun requests, extending his palm as Jongin extracts out his battered, small iPhone with a cracked screen. 

“Taeyong get your coat.” Jongin gestures back into the home. 

Baekhyun types in his number in a rushed manner once he sees the time, he is going to be late if he doesn’t leave this instinct. So, clumsily he calls his own phone to get Jongin’s number also. After their quick exchange of digits, Baekhyun kisses Mark’s head and ruffles his hair. 

“Love you forever,” Baekhyun says and Mark flashes him a lopsided smile.  
“Love you forever.” 

“Um, good luck,” Jongin says quietly and rather shyly, his ears red. 

Baekhyun’s brows disappear behind his fringe in surprise, but he smiles nonetheless at Jongin. He gives a double thumbs-up before running off. 

“I’ll be sure to bring some pretentious crab-cakes back!” Baekhyun hollers, as he disappears around the corner. 

(—————)

It is beyond late, and Baekhyun barely made it to the last train of the night. Jongdae purposely ‘forgot’ to mention that it isn’t a 2-hour work shift of carrying trays around a gallery but an extra hour of cleaning up the gallery for the other half of the 100. Jongdae had gotten an earful of Baekhyun’s nagging over being underpaid for serving and cleaning. 

Baekhyun made sure to load up on mini assortments of food like he promised. He drags his feet across the corridor, in one hand a plastic bag full of the food, while in the other is his house keys. Jongin had called him pretty early on in the night that the kids wanted to play chess, so they came back from the playground to Baekhyun’s apartment with the aid of Mark’s house key. 

The house is calm, and Baekhyun closes the door with a soft thud. He sees the two extra pairs of shoes of Jongin and Taeyong neatly placed by the door. His living room is dim-lit, and he sees the kids passed out by the television set on the floor with a blanket covering them. Jongin hasn’t noticed him yet, and Baekhyun takes the moment to get a good look at Jongin being off-guard. He seems to be reading some type of dense book by the couch, and it makes Baekhyun smile endearingly at the sight of Jongin try to stop yawning. 

“I got pretentious crab cakes!” Baekhyun cheered finally entering the living room, startling Jongin into standing up and dropping his book. 

Clumsily Jongin picks up the book and places it behind his back as he stares at Baekhyun wide eyes. 

“Thank you for doing this, I seriously owe you one,” Baekhyun comments trying to diffuse the never-ending awkward air as he shakes the plastic bag victoriously. “And I owe you half a tub of crab cakes.”

“It’s alright, we better go.” Jongin shakes his head softly, already making his way over to Taeyong’s sleeping form. 

Baekhyun unloads his small food prizes of the night that vary from soggy caviar, salmon rolls and stale bread biscuits on the coffee table ready to try some of them with Jongin. He wants to break the ice between them since food always brings people together. 

“Listen, I have tried the breadsticks and they aren’t that good, but there is some anchovy dip—Hey wait don’t leave yet!” 

Baekhyun rushed after Jongin who’s by the front door, with Taeyong asleep in his arms and Baekhyun finally peeks at the title of Jongin’s thick book, coloured in red — GED: Level 4. 

“Have a good night Baekhyun.” Jongin bids, with a jaded smile on his lips before stepping back out into the cold not waiting for a reply. 

And it makes Baekhyun make a decision then and there, he is going to befriend Kim Jongin.


	2. The Elephant in The Room

Throughout the weeks, Jongin and Baekhyun’s meetings became more frequent even if it is brief hello and goodbye. Their presence in each other’s lives made a small, yet powerful dent. 

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon outside the kid’s elementary school with Jongin and Baekhyun waiting side-by-side near the gate with the bustle of the streets, and the cold season officially surfacing.

Baekhyun watches Jongin try to clean up his outer appearance. It always made Jongin conscious to look presentable, he didn’t like anyone to look down on him and Taeyong because they came from a financially struggling family, he didn’t want Taeyong to be treated any different because of his class background so he always made the conscious effort. 

However it is one thing to have old clothing, but it is another to look unwell. And Jongin always looked unhealthy. His high cheeks are hallowed, his complexion is dreary and not to mention his skinny frame is bonier than before. 

“How’s work?” Baekhyun asks, he knows the topic isn’t of most interest but it’s a safe one. 

“Pays the bills. It’s just cleaning people’s homes.” Jongin murmurs as he tucks in his loose hair from his beanie, the hem of his sleeve slides back revealing his bruised wrist in the shape of grip-marks.

Baekhyun has yet to learn the art of deceitfulness because he is staring openly and Jongin tugs his sleeve down and looks away. 

Wanting to better his image and not lose all the progress he’s made with Jongin, Baekhyun asks again but this time he doesn’t hold back. Maybe it isn’t the best, nor the most subtle approach but his inquisitive needs have no limit. 

“How old are you?” 

Jongin turns and looks at Baekhyun taken by surprise, but he doesn’t look offended and Baekhyun is relieved. “I’m 24.”

“Thought so..” Baekhyun hums, tucking his hands behind his back and looking straight ahead. 

“You guessed I’m 24?” 

“Honestly, I was going with 22 but you don’t look awfully good for a 24-year-old,” Baekhyun admits sheepishly rubbing his nape. 

Jongin lets out a small, but genuine smile. “Yeah, well I am raising Taeyong. He’s a…well, Taeyong.”

Baekhyun knows there’s more and he wants to speak about the bruised and the sunken eyes and to just tell Jongin to nap maybe, but the bell rings and the doors open releasing a flood of kids running out. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he wants to prey into Jongin’s business so much, the young father intrigues him to no end. 

Taeyong and Mark run towards them, together. Over these few weeks, the boys have become good friends even though Taeyong won’t vocally admit it, unlike Mark they have gotten close. 

“Hi, dad and uncle Jongin.” Mark greets them happily, as Taeyong follows in his lead. 

“Hey bud, how was school?” Baekhyun grins at Mark hugging him tightly.  
“Good, I got to be a captain during P.E. today!”

“He was so good at scoring! I helped him practise during the break.” Taeyong boasts proudly, watching his dad squat to his level. 

Jongin tugs off his own beanie revealing his messy mop of chestnut curls, and places it over Taeyong’s head covering his son’s ears with care. And Baekhyun decides he’ll talk to Jongin next time. 

(—————)

There is rapid knocking at Baekhyun’s door, and it causes him to pause from eating another mouthful of pasta. They were having a late dinner curtsy of Baekhyun burning the chicken the first time around and they mutely decided on eating some pasta and jarred sauce. 

Baekhyun gets up and sees Mark out of the corner of his eyes about to follow him. “Nuh-uh, you don’t leave the table until you finish all the food on your plate.” 

Mark pouts but obeys stabbing the pasta. “Fine.” 

The knocking doesn’t stop if anything it increases more frantically and Baekhyun opens the door slightly with caution. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but an out of breath Jongin who’s distraught and disordered with wild eyes. There is loud shouting and slurs are being yelled but mostly it’s incoherent screams. He notices small Taeyong pressed against Jongin, looking terrified in his batman pyjamas and a tattered stuffed bunny held close to his chest. 

“Can he stay…stay the night?” Jongin stammers, glancing back at the open corridor before focusing on Baekhyun’s confused state. 

“Are you okay Jong—“ The yelling causes Baekhyun to flinch and Jongin shoves Taeyong into Baekhyun’s arms. 

“I will pick him up tomorrow morning sharp.” Jongin breathes already stepping back. 

“Daddy!” Taeyong wails, his eyes were already glassy. 

“It’s grown-up talk baby, don’t worry,” Jongin assures but the unsteadiness of his voice tells another verdict. “It’s fine.” 

Before anyone can say anything, Jongin runs back towards his own home in a panicked state closing their door with a bang. 

Taeyong is beyond upset and shrugs off Baekhyun’s touch, he wipes his wet eyes immediately and enters the small apartment leaving Baekhyun standing by the entrance. 

Baekhyun feels like he’s been sucked in a tornado and spat out in the span of seconds, he blinks at the back of Taeyong.“Erm, do you want to eat dinner?” 

“I want the sun to come up faster.” Taeyong spits, walking past Mark, his head filled with far too many thoughts for him to focus on anything but them. Mark who’s ecstatic, is about to slide off his chair to greet Taeyong but Baekhyun stops him. Taeyong doesn’t need to be further upset, and previous incidents were unfavourable — like the kid’s school fight. 

“Finish your plate.” Baekhyun orders, giving Mark a pointed look before leading Taeyong into Mark’s room. “You boys are going to have to share the bed tonight, is that alright?” 

Taeyong doesn’t reply, he climbs on the bed and hides under the duvet, he just wants his dad back. Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed, and Taeyong purposely turns his back against Baekhyun and closes his eyes wanting to fall asleep quickly and not think about how his dad is going to look tomorrow. It hurts. He wants it to stop and wants his dad to not look so lifeless and exhausted. 

Baekhyun reaches to pat Taeyong to comfort him, but his hand hovers unsure of how to act. Should he go and call the police or just go back to Jongin to ensure he’s alright, Baekhyun is trying to not lose it. Jongin doesn’t want anyone’s involvement if he gave Taeyong over to Baekhyun to handle his private business, but even then Baekhyun’s heart is beating fast at all the possibilities, he can’t help but wonder how fast Taeyong’s heart is beating. 

“Do you want the night light Taeyong?” Baekhyun is testing the water, because if Taeyong is willing to speak, then Baekhyun’ll gets some answers. 

Taeyong, however, doesn’t open his mouth, he just hugs his stuffed bunny closer to his chest waiting for Baekhyun to leave him alone. Baekhyun can see Mark’s shadow near the door, so Baekhyun pats Taeyong’s legs a few times, and turns off the light heading to close the door. 

“Don’t! Don’t… close it fully..” Taeyong’s voice is uncharacteristically hushed, and Baekhyun leaves the door ajar to let the hallway light in. 

Baekhyun sees his mark standing idly by the doorway and he lowers himself to his height. “Buddy, listen I… don’t think Taeyong is in the mood for talking okay?” 

Mark surprises him with a wide grin like he knows something nobody else does. “Don’t worry, daddy. I know. I finished my plate, okay?” 

With that air of casualness, he walks into his room leaving Baekhyun in another state of confusion. Baekhyun tries to peek into the room and can see Mark climb beside Taeyong and pulls the duvet up as he faces the upset lad. 

Mark sees the tears running down Taeyong’s small face, and he shuffles over to cuddle. Taeyong doesn’t fight it, instead, he glares at Mark half-heartedly. 

“What’s the name of the bunny?” Mark whispers, poking the scruffy, one-eyed toy. 

Through damp lashes, Taeyong warns. “Don’t laugh.” 

Mark shakes his head, with a small smile on his lips. 

“She’s called Lala,” Taeyong confesses looking down at his beloved toy and tugs her long ear out of habit. 

“I like it.” 

With that final statement, they closed their eyes not trying to fight the drowsiness as they held hands and slept. Baekhyun watched their whole interaction and he couldn’t be any prouder with Mark and his gentleness. 

He turns around and walks back to the dining table to clean up and winces when he hears the faint shouts of rage that are coming from outside the house. Jongin didn’t tell him for a reason, and he’ll wait till tomorrow to confront Jongin. So that night, Baekhyun slept with a heavy heart and an even heavier conscious. 

(—————)

Jongin doesn’t come up early morning. Baekhyun keeps glancing at the cheap plastic clock that’s hung crookedly on the wall for the past hour and he needs to drop the kids off to school so he isn’t late for his shift at the coffee shop. 

“Come on, let’s go get dressed.” Baekhyun claps, getting up from his seat as the kids leave their half-eaten cereal bowls and head to Mark’s bedroom. 

He lets the boys pick what they want to wear from Mark’s closet, as Baekhyun retrieves the hairbrush from his own room. He combs the kid's hair while they dress in a rushed manner, he is definitely going to be late and he hopes to god he doesn’t get another scolding from his boss. 

“I’ll drop you and pick you up today,” Baekhyun tells Taeyong with a friendly smile, he doesn’t want the child to worry. 

Everyone puts on their shoes, and Baekhyun helps Taeyong wear Mark’s winter coat from last year it’s a little snug but it’ll keep him warm in the freezing cold. 

“Listen, you two are of course sharing books since Taeyong doesn’t have his bag pack. If any teacher tries to give you kids nonsense, you can call me from the administration office okay?” 

They look at each other before nodding mutually at Baekhyun watching him lock the door. 

“Good, let’s get going!” Baekhyun throws his fists up to encourage them as they begin walking. 

Baekhyun spots Jongin before the kids do, and Baekhyun pauses in his step at Jongin’s state as he emerges out of his own home with Taeyong’s bag in his hand rushed. Jongin’s face is hidden under a face mask and an ebony beanie that’s covering even his brows, with a hoodie layered on top of the beanie to hide his features completely. His clothes are large, hiding his figure but his stiff walk makes Baekhyun bite his tongue knowing dance has been done. 

“Daddy!” Taeyong shrieks in delight, running towards his father and hugs him and Jongin has to hold onto the metal railings to not topple over. 

Jongin pats Taeyong’s back in reassurance, one of his eyes are shaded red when Baekhyun and Mark inch closer. “Hi, baby, ready for school?” 

His voice is scratchy and Baekhyun wants to reach over and do something like hug him. 

“I can take the kids to school today,” Baekhyun offers, because Jongin doesn’t look like he should move, but Jongin’s eyes are sharp and narrow exactly like how little Taeyong would glare and Baekhyun is unsure if he should chuckle or hurt. “And drop them off, it’s no bother.” 

“Thank you for last night,” Jongin answers instead. 

Jongin helps Taeyong put on his bag pack, and holds his little hand already pulling him away from Baekhyun and Mark. 

“Wait! Jongin!” Baekhyun hollers, Taeyong turns but Jongin tugs him forward not looking back. “Jongin please, are you alright? Do you need help? Jongin!” 

Baekhyun rushes after them but Jongin takes the stairs, causing Mark and Baekhyun to stand by the elevator doors helplessly. 

Baekhyun’s entire day has been spoiled, he couldn’t catch Jongin in any of their usual spots and he is debating if he should go over and talk even if Jongin doesn’t want to. So when his door rings late afternoon, Baekhyun runs to open the door and lord and behold it is Jongin hiding behind a face mask, still dressed in his cleaner’s uniform with Mark’s folded clothes that Taeyong wore that morning in his hands.

“I wanted to say thanks again, I just woke up late,” Jongin explains softly, his eyes aren’t as guarded as earlier. 

Baekhyun does something neither of them expects, he yanks the face mask off Jongin’s face and Jongin is frozen still by the act. Jongin’s bottom lip is busted, bruises littered across his left jaw and cheek and the skin around his red eye is uneven. Baekhyun reaches over and brushes his thumb under the eye revealing the poorly applied makeup. 

“That isn’t your shade,” Baekhyun mutters with an unimpressed quirked brow. 

Jongin shoves the folded clothes in Baekhyun’s hands and leaves. 

(—————)

It’s been a few days since Baekhyun and Jongin’s standoff. And Baekhyun has been feeling guilty over his actions, so he decided to send Mark over for a truce. Who could resist Mark’s cuteness and a plate of freshly baked oatmeal cookies? 

Jongin doesn’t expect to see sweet little Mark lingering around outside his door. Jongin doesn’t widen the door, instead, he steps outside and closes it behind him still wearing his face mask because he doesn’t want Taeyong to get upset with his bruised face. 

“Hey Mark, is there something you needed?” Jongin tugs the hem of his jumper over his fingertips. 

“Dad made some apology cookies,” Mark begins with a sweet smile waving the plate. “And, I need to keep up my winning stream over chess against Taeyong. Please come over for some tea.” 

Jongin takes the cookie plate gratefully and nods. He doesn’t like fighting with Baekhyun, he’s his first proper friend. He understands that Baekhyun means well, and Jongin is unused to kindness. It makes him nervous. He doesn’t think it’s a terrible idea to go over. “Thank you, sweetheart, we’ll come over in a little bit.” 

Mark’s smile widens into a blinding grin before running off excitedly. “Amazing! Tell Taeyong I’ll step up the chessboard right now!” 

It doesn’t take Jongin and Taeyong 5 minutes before they knock and enter Baekhyun’s flat. Taeyong immediately goes to search for Mark, leaving the adults to stand by in the living room stiffly. 

“I’m glad you decided to come over.” Baekhyun thanks with a small smile. 

Jongin nods his head, trying to not let the anxiousness build up even further in his chest. So he places the oatmeal cookies by the coffee table, and Baekhyun realizes Jongin’s holding onto the book from the other night. 

Jongin sits on edge of the couch, almost worried to make a dent on the furniture while Baekhyun sits beside him having no personal space boundaries.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I don’t know why I did that.” Baekhyun confesses, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Jongin glances at the direction of the kids, his voice barely about a whisper. 

“Can we not talk about it?” 

Baekhyun nods his head in understanding and holds out a cookie to Jongin for a truce. Jongin takes it and turns away as he pulls down the face mask evidently self-conscious of his injuries and takes a small bite before tugging it back on.

“So, what’s this book that you keep hiding from me is about?” Baekhyun points to volume on Jongin’s lap. 

Finally out of the danger zone, Jongin turns to him his fingers brushing over the corner of the book before handing it over Baekhyun. He likes Baekhyun being his friend, it makes him not feel so alone anymore and the fact that Baekhyun is in the same predicament as he is, it makes him that much more likeable. 

“It’s embarrassing, but erm, I’ve been studying every chance I get so I can take my GED exam. I don’t have a lot of free time, but when I do, I’m reading this.” Jongin taps on the glossy cover. 

Baekhyun flips through the pages and glances at Jongin. 

“So you dropped out?” Baekhyun’s tone isn’t malicious, just curious. 

Jongin nods his head, his eyes trained on Taeyong laughing as the kids bring the chessboard into the living room. “My parents didn’t want me or Taeyong inside their house after they found out. So I dropped out, to work and get money before Taeyong is born. Once he was born, I was officially out of the house, and I had to live with Taeyong’s mother in her parent’s house for a little bit before moving out here. She didn’t want him or me, so her parents and her decided to skip town and live in a new place where nobody knows she fucked the poor kid from the trailer park and got pregnant.” 

“That is messed up.” Baekhyun blurs out, “If it’s any consolation, my parents didn’t want me or Markie because he was illegitimate. But you must’ve been so young if I’m not wrong you were—“

“16. I’ve always been alone, so that was nothing new.” Baekhyun can see Jongin’s smile even from behind the mask at the way his eyes squint. “I’d do anything for my Taeyong, he’s my beating heart.” 

Baekhyun pats Jongin’s knee in an act of support before getting up to make them some tea. 

“Look at us bonding over our shitty parents! Who would’ve thought? Not me.” Baekhyun jokes and Jongin lets out a soft laugh. It’s nice to not be so guarded all the time.

“Daddy swear jar!” Mark instructs, pointing over at the half-filled glass jar in the corner of the kitchen counter. 

And their night ends on a peaceful note. Baekhyun and Jongin bond little by little with Baekhyun helping Jongin study and revise some lessons inside his GED textbook as the kids enjoy the company of a warm house and happy parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to enjoy this, so thank you, guys. I appreciate it ♡


	3. Cake

“I can’t believe I lost to rock-paper-scissors for washing the dishes,” Baekhyun whines throwing his head back as his younger co-workers chuckle at his antics. “You kids are cheating that’s what it’s happening right now.” 

“No you just always pick rock.” One of the younger employees laughs, readjusting the café’s signature hat. 

“You’re the one who decided to play the game.” The other accused with a smile as Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t hear the accusation. 

Baekhyun shoos the youngsters away in fake annoyance, getting them out of the backroom and back into the main floor of the cafe. He gets to work almost immediately, putting on the yellow rubber gloves, ready to scrub the mugs and plates. 

As he begins washing up the dishes in the sink, he thinks over about his time in the cafe and how long he’s worked there. He’s been working as a barista since before Mark was conceived and birthed. It’s a miracle he concludes because his boss has not kicked him out because the cafe owner has a policy of only hiring college students to help them out, and Baekhyun exceeded that policy and is the only exception. 

Baekhyun’s constantly worried, that he might get fired every time he goes to work since it’s the only job that holds down the bills alongside his odd night jobs here and there with Jongdae and the catering crew recently. 

“There you are!” The cafe owner clasps his palms in victory entering the kitchen and Baekhyun’s heart drops into his stomach because now he has manifested his thoughts of getting fired into reality. 

With a fake bravado Baekhyun turns around, wet gloves still on and a tight smile on his lips. “Hey, what can I help you with?” 

“I wanted to talk to you actually,” the older male begins and Baekhyun’s smile slips off his face. “Good thing the youngsters aren’t swarming around you like usual.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t have it in him to laugh along, his chest is tightening and he wonders if would be embarrassing to die in the kitchen of a cafe. “About what?”

“About your job,” The boss leans against the wall with a fatherly smile as he crosses his arms. “You’ve been working here for 8 years, and you’re getting paid the same as the kids and I don’t think it is quite fair—“

“I get that I am the exception for your policy of hiring college students only, but you have to understand my circumstances and you can’t have me fired now because I won’t be able to cover all the bills this month and I have Mark to worry abou—“

“I’m not firing you Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun feels like he’s getting dunked into a body of water. “What?”

“Because of your circumstances with your kid, and your dedication to this cafe I want to upgrade you actually, to be a manager.”

Baekhyun knows he must look like a goldfish with his open mouth. “Excuse me what?”

The boss cannot help but chuckle. “You’ll get a small raise, but you can’t change on me after this decision, alright son?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes tear up but he doesn’t want to sob on the kitchen floor, so he nods mutely in order to not choke up and turns around to avoid his tears being shown. His boss seems to notice his intention and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder in comfort. 

“You deserve it kid.” 

Baekhyun could not wait till he got home to tell Jongin and the kids the good news, so he called his neighbour which is a spontaneous act on its own once he goes out for his lunch break. 

Jongin answers on the first ring, his voice quiet and soft. “Hello?”

“Jongin you will not believe what the fuck just happened to me! I was literally cleaning the dishes at the cafe because I lost rock-paper-scissors which is irrelevant actually, but anyway, I was cleaning the dishes and— wait are you busy or?” 

“No no, I’m just finishing up wiping the windows at the Choi’s home,” Jongin answers honestly, he heart is doing backflips that Baekhyun, his Baekhyun is calling him. “Please continue…it’s nice to talk to someone.”

Baekhyun bites the corner of his lip feeling for Jongin’s loneliness because he’s been at the spot and it isn’t such great place mentally so he puts a note in his head that he will try to call Jongin more often. “Great! My manager comes in and says he’s been looking for me and I was sure today was the day I’ll get fired, however, this is the turn of events Jongin! The turn, the twist!” 

Jongin can’t help but smile at Baekhyun story-telling, he found it quite endearing. “What was it?” 

“He upgrades me to a manager! Jongin can you believe—Jongin? Hello? Jongin?” 

Jongin stands up from his previous sitting position in surprise and can’t help but do a small shimmy. “Hello? Yes sorry, I dropped the phone, that is amazing! Baekhyun you accepted of course?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun boasts laughing in delight. “Same hours to begin with he said, and it might go down seeing how well I do but guess what?” 

“What?” Jongin is grinning, and he lets his heart dance because he feels warm all over. 

“I’m getting my pay raised starting from next week!” Baekhyun shrieks and Jongin can’t help but let out a small squeal of encouragement alongside him. 

“That is amazing, we need to celebrate!” Jongin wants to jump in joy. “I’ll pick up the kids today, you want to give your boss a good impression, don’t worry we’ll be in your apartment.” 

“Jongin you don’t need to do anything—“ Baekhyun gets cut off once more by Jongin’s puppy excitement. 

“See you later Baek!” Jongin farewells cheerfully before the line disconnects. 

And, all that Baekhyun can think about is how Jongin didn’t call him by his full name, and how fast his heart was pumping from it. 

(—————)

Jongin finally feels excited about something, just pure joy and he lets it wash all over him since it has been so long. So, when he went to go and pick up the kids there was a small smile on his lips that wouldn’t budge. On their way back, they picked up a small cake, and it might make a huge dent in Jongin’s wallet but Baekhyun is worth it, and the smile on the kids faces as they chose the candy they will decorate the cake with, is worth it even more. 

“The cake is ruined.” Taeyong complained, staring at the previously white frosted cake that is now littered in skittles and chocolate messily. 

“I think it looks artistic.” Mark tries to not cringe at the sight, as he sits on the other side of Jongin on the couch. 

“It has its own erm, style?” Jongin adds and the kids burst laughing and Jongin can’t help but laugh along. “As long as it’s from the heart, Baekhyun will feel the love right?” 

Before anyone can add to the conversation the front door opens and Jongin feels nervous he stands up, then sits back down, before finally standing up with the cake in his hand as the kids stand on either side of him dutifully with a smile on their faces. 

“Surprise!” 

Baekhyun jumps back, hand on his heart. “Woah! Did you bring a cake? And decorated it? Wait is that gummy worms?” 

“Yeah!” Mark answers excitedly. “I was debating between gummy worms and gummy bears.”  
“Good choice.” Baekhyun nods his head in approval, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Does that mean you like it?” Taeyong asks rather shyly, avoiding eye contact by pretending to inspect the cake. 

A smile stretches across Baekhyun’s lips as he wraps his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. “I love it, it’s kind of like us four isn’t it? Chaotic but good.” 

Jongin sets the cake on the table beside the plates, forks and knife. Baekhyun watches the kids sit on their knees on either side of the table excited at the thought of devouring the cake and to be honest, so was Baekhyun. He didn’t expect this at all. 

“I genuinely didn’t expect a cake.” Baekhyun comments, unable to stop his grin from forming. 

Jongin glances at him with reddened cheeks and nods his head too bashful to speak. So, he hands Baekhyun the knife to cut his personalized cake. 

“Really! I thought we’d get a celebratory beer or two, but nothing like this.” Baekhyun grins, finally focusing on the cake and began cutting it into slices. “So thank you, I know it must of cost quite a bit with all the chocolate and candy.” 

“Daddy doesn’t touch alcohol,” Taeyong scoffs, crossing his arms. “Because of the monster in the house—“ 

“Hey! No.” Jongin cuts him off abruptly, his eyes thunderous but Taeyong lets out another disappointed huff and looks away, but Jongin tugs him close with their faces inches away. “I already talked to you about this.”

“So what!” Taeyong retorts, his eyes determined to get some type of valid reason. “Why can’t we talk about it? Why do we have to keep it a secret? You have uncle Baekhyun now, he can help—“

Jongin covers Taeyong’s mouth to stop him talking, before shaking him roughly. Taeyong tries to pull away with a whine, but Jongin yanks him harder than before causing Taeyong to freeze rigid at his father’s grip around his arms. 

“Because they’ll put you in foster care and I won’t ever get to have contact with you again! Not with the way we’re living, do you fucking understand now? Do you want to be taken away? Do you fucking want that?” Jongin’s voice is ice cold, and Taeyong’s eyes are watery. 

Baekhyun and Mark stare at them unsure of what to do. Baekhyun reaches forward to loosen the grip Jongin has on Taeyong and maybe the situation. “Taeyong could you give Mark a hand in looking for some juice in the kitchen?” 

“Yes, I think we might have some apple and cranberry juice,” Mark adds trying to diffuse the tense situation. 

Taeyong doesn’t move, not with Jongin’s tight grip. Instead, Taeyong stares at his dad’s eyes through his tears and tries to not cry. Jongin’s orbs are full of fear and anger, and Taeyong understands, he does. He just wishes he doesn’t have to. Then maybe his life would be a little less bleak, by not knowing his dad’s boyfriend hits his dad every night. 

“He’s not moving until I get an answer.” Jongin finalizes. He will lose his sanity if Taeyong is taken. “I said do understand?” 

A beat of silence goes by, and the air of the room is thicker. Another beat goes by mutely, and Taeyong finally gives in and nods once. Jongin doesn’t free him. “I need to hear you said it.” 

“Yes.” Taeyong’s voice is wobbly, and the tears fall. However, Taeyong doesn’t cry he wipes his wet cheeks immediately and takes a step back once Jongin lets go of him. 

Jongin still stares at him, and Taeyong can see the hurt in his dad’s face, he understands that his dad needs him, and he needs his dad. He just wishes he wasn’t living under such circumstances. 

“I’m…sorry..” Taeyong whispers inching forward to hug his dad, and Jongin welcomes him in his arms. 

“So am I.” Jongin whispers back in Taeyong’s ear, before breaking the hug first because if they stay like that any longer, Jongin knows he will break down. “Alright, go get the juice with Mark.” 

Jongin understand he’s a strict and stoic-faced parent, he knows he isn’t the most open with his feelings with Taeyong but that’s because he doesn’t want to burden his son. Jongin doesn’t have anyone to talk to, nobody wanted to be friends with him and he needed to be tough and suppress all of the stress and anguish to himself, and he won’t forgive himself if he put any of that onto Taeyong intentionally. 

He brought up Taeyong when he was practically a child himself that doesn’t know any better, and maybe that’s why Taeyong is a lot like him in many aspects. But Baekhyun and Mark are here now, and they might be good people that won’t backstab them but it is difficult to break a habit and Jongin needs to break the distance between them. 

Jongin turns to Baekhyun and Mark with shame. “I-I’m sorry for ruining t-this moment—“

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Baekhyun cuts him off sharply with Mark nodding. “Come on we need a group hug, to get the tension out of our system.” 

Before Jongin can process what is happening, Jongin and Taeyong are shoved into a tight hug by Mark and Baekhyun squeezing them. Jongin and Taeyong let the affection drown them with compassion and love, and for a moment they feel fully content and happy. 

Jongin is the first to pull away feeling awkward with the physical affection just because it is a rarity for him to hug anybody other than his son.

“I’m…sorry…I just don’t want to think about anything…horrible and it’s your night, and I didn't mean to lash out and y’know I erm..”Jongin pauses because he realizes he cannot tell anyone about his boyfriend because if he does, Taeyong is put in possible danger. 

“C-Could you not tell anyone about…” 

“How about you two nosy bunnies go to the kitchen and get the juice so we can get a perfect sugar high?” Baekhyun jokes and it works because Taeyong and Mark head over to the kitchen, leaving the adults alone for a moment. 

Jongin runs his hand through his hair before looking at Baekhyun with caution. Their situation has been exposed, even though it is indirect and he wishes Taeyong didn’t say anything. 

“I get it.” Baekhyun says as he sits beside Jongin on the sofa. 

Jongin lets out a laugh of disbelief. “Do you though? Do you get it?” 

“I get that you need to do what a dad needs to do to keep his kid with him,” Baekhyun begins honestly. “However, you need to do what keeps Taeyong safe, and that—

“I fucking keeping him safe, how dare you.” Jongin hisses trying to not raise his voice. “He doesn’t touch Taeyong, I don’t let him. So don’t try to tell me how to—“

Baekhyun shakes his head hurriedly to clarify his point. “Let me finish, okay? You need to do what keeps Taeyong safe and that’s keeping you safe too. You can’t keep living like this, you know that right?” 

Jongin doesn’t answer, he leans back and tries to keep his breathing stable because he is a few words away from crying. He doesn’t want to live like this, but it isn’t easy to do — it’s terrifying. 

“It not right Jonginnie,” Baekhyun murmurs, his palm over Jongin’s knee.“ But it isn’t my place to y’know dictate you on what to do, it’s just not my place…but I will punch that asshole in his throat if necessary.” 

Jongin lets out a choked laugh trying to suppress his tears from over-flowing so he looks away but places his hand over Baekhyun’s in act of gratitude. 

“Dad! The cranberry needs to be watered down because there isn’t much of it actually.” Mark hollers from the kitchen. 

“I think we can call it cranberry-flavoured water!” Taeyong adds back, and the parents can hear the boys giggle in mischief. 

Baekhyun fully turns to Jongin with determination. “Listen, you’re young and you feel like your life is ruined right? Wrong! Shit happened to you and you’re in a sticky situation that only you can yourself out of, but here’s the trick, you aren’t alone. You got me,” Baekhyun smiles tenderly at Jongin. “and I think I’m pretty good support — not trying to be biased.” 

Jongin nods his head because he doesn’t trust his voice, but his unwavering smile telling Baekhyun he already knows that and it makes Baekhyun warm inside. 

The kids come out of the kitchen with cups of juice and nearly place it beside the cake. 

“We’ve added a tablespoon of sugar to the cranberry.” Mark admits with a cheeky smile and Taeyong nods his head in alliance. 

“Alright lets, get this sugar high started!” Baekhyun clasps his hands together before sliding to the ground to be on the same level as the kids and the coffee table with the cake. “Come on Jongin, it isn’t going to eat itself.” 

“Yeah dad, you love chocolate.” Taeyong encourages with a shy smile, still feeling a little sheepish about their earlier incident. 

“Only if you share.” Jongin answers sticking his tongue out at Taeyong who sticks it back out now knowing there is no bad air in the apartment. 

“I don’t think I’ve gotten a cake since my 16th birthday.” Baekhyun exclaims cutting the cake.  
“I hope its special for you then.” Jongin comments softly, handing the kids plates and forks. 

Baekhyun looks at Jongin and they look eyes for a moment. “It definitely is.” 

(—————)

On one of the rarer days where Baekhyun has a few extra dollars to spare, he likes to indulge in buying a bag of sugared doughnut holes from the food truck near the convince store on weekends. He likes to make routines and father-son rituals with Mark, regardless of their financial situation because Mark deserves the world and Baekhyun is giving him pieces of what he can afford. 

“She gave us two extra doughnut holes dad.” Mark examines stuffing one into his mouth, as the sugar falls on his lips. 

Baekhyun stuffs his hand into the brown paper bag and stuffs his mouth. “You shouldn’t be eating them right now, you have to wait till we get back.”

Mark snorts at his dad’s silliness and pokes Baekhyun’s stuffed cheek. “You’re eating one right now!”

Baekhyun swallows his mouthful hurriedly and opens his mouth with a small smirk. “You can’t prove it! You don’t have any evidence.”

And the father-son duo continue their teasing and fake-bickering all the way until they enter the housing complex, and it's nice to not have all of the dangerous and unpredictable teenagers lurking around since it was still so early on a weekend. 

However, what he didn’t expect to see so early in the morning is Jongin and Taeyong by the playground. Taeyong playing by the swings and Jongin sitting on the bench with his legs pulled up and his chin rested on his knees looking so awfully young, he could be Taeyong’s older brother, not father. 

“Taeyong!” Mark cheers gleefully running over to the boy who grins. 

Jongin watches Taeyong with calculated eyes, and as his son goes off course from the playground he notices Mark running towards Taeyong with a bag of sorts. So he shifts his eyes to the figure behind Mark knowing it can only be Baekhyun. Jongin supposes he isn’t the only one that leaves so early in the morning, of course for different reasons since his was to escape from the apartment and the monster that guards it. 

Jongin wipes his tears hastily with the back of his hand, as Baekhyun sits beside him. 

“Sunday morning tears are no good.” Baekhyun utters softly, trying to keep the atmosphere light, because he found it difficult to confront Jongin with certain touchy conversations. 

Jongin doesn’t look at Baekhyun, instead, he keeps his gaze ahead watching the kids play. 

“I have morning allergies.” Jongin mutters, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“Oh don’t tell me, it’s hay-fever. I hate it when my sudden allergies act up on bad-timing like this.” Baekhyun throws his hands in the air as if it’s a crisis but the small smile playing on Jongin’s lips makes him at ease. 

“They are quite annoying..” Jongin joins in shyly, and Baekhyun bumps their shoulders together.

“I can’t believe you made a joke, Jongin.” Baekhyun chuckles and Jongin covers his mouth as he laughs alongside Baekhyun and his silliness. It was quite endearing and sweet with the cold morning breeze blowing against them. 

Comfortable silence clouds over them, and it’s nice Baekhyun thinks. He wouldn’t mind adding Jongin and Taeyong into their small Sunday morning routine. The boys are running around the monkey swing with their loud laughs filling the air and Baekhyun smiles at the sight of the happy kids. 

“I’m not cut out to be a good…dad.” Jongin’s voice is wobbly, on the verge of tears and Baekhyun turns to him alarmed, and Jongin just looked so lost not bearing to look at Baekhyun’s direction as he keeps looking straight ahead. “Taeyong deserves better than my shitty self. I’m not good for him…” 

“What are you talking about? You are such a good dad to Taeyong.” Baekhyun says fiercely, turning his whole body to Jongin’s direction. “You are so good to him. You raised him to be such a strong little kid, you shower him with unconditional love all the time, you protect him from everything, you make sure he eats well and dresses warmly. Jongin you are such a good dad, don’t say such nonsense like that.” 

Jongin sniffles, covering his eyes momentarily trying to keep his composure but his body needs rest, his bones ache and his shoulders are heavy. “I’m so tired Baekhyun. I feel like I’m going in circles, nothing works out. I’m fucking exhausted…I-I clean rich people’s toilets for fuck sake! How pathetic can I get?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Jongin in determination. “There is no shame in that! You are a father, you did what you had to do for you child to be fed, clothed and cared for!” 

Jongin nods his head mutely, wiping his eyes with his sleeves and takes a deep breath forcing himself to calm down and not lose control. Baekhyun pats his knee in support and Jongin finally turns to Baekhyun momentarily giving him a shaky smile before looking away to focus on Taeyong playing, because his baby always seemed to make him calm. 

Baekhyun pulls out a cigarette packet from his inner jacket pocket. “I stopped smoking, but I do have the occasional one here and there for stress-relief y’know?” 

“Yeah, I’d buy a packet and use that to suppress my appetite so we don’t spend so much on food, but Taeyong hated the smell so he’d tape all of my packets to make me stop.” Jongin utters softly, grateful that his near melt-down didn’t happen and Baekhyun didn’t press him for more. 

“I also don’t condemn smoking,” Baekhyun begins but he pulls out two cigarette sticks as Jongin eyes him with a small smile curious on what Baekhyun is about to say. And he remembers why he enjoys Baekhyun’s company, he makes him forget everything bad. “However, on this particular allergy-filled Sunday morning, do you sir Jongin wanna bump one with me?” 

Jongin’s quiet laugh makes Baekhyun’s heart beat faster. 

“Thank you sir Baekhyun,” Jongin places the cigarette on the corner of his lips, ready for it to light up. “I’d love to bump one with you.” 

“I’m glad.” Baekhyun grins, pulling out the blue lighter from the cigarette packet.


	4. The Fight

It has been a week or so since the playground incident, and Jongin has been particularly a little distant. Baekhyun doesn’t think it is on purpose and not out of hate but out of caution as if he’s worried someone will catch him talking to Baekhyun. 

“Not again!” Mark complains flicking at the warning sign plastered on the compound elevator. 

Mark and Baekhyun had just come back form hanging out with Jongdae and a nice dinner. Baekhyun had far too much food in his stomach for him to walk up the stairs. 

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes unimpressed and reaches his hand out towards his son who has already walked a few steps up the stairs. “Help me, my legs don’t want to move.” 

Mark grins and starts to pull his dad with his might as Baekhyun roots himself firmly still because Mark looked endearing using all of his strength trying to drag his dad towards the stairs. Baekhyun breaks character and starts to chuckle causing Mark to whine. 

“Dad! Why are you like this?” Mark grumbles but there is a smile trying to sneak out of his scowl and Baekhyun grins. 

“You dumb fucking bitch! The only reason you’ve got a roof over your head is because of me—Don’t fucking touch me! What? Afraid the neighbours will see you with me? I’m the one embarrassed to fuck a cleaner!” 

Baekhyun and Mark immediately look at each other in worry and confusion at the aggressive shouting from the flats above. But it takes Baekhyun a few seconds to gather his thoughts and link up to realize that the man screaming at the top of his lungs is, in fact, Jongin’s boyfriend. As soon as it occurred to him, Baekhyun runs up the stairs hastily with Mark in tow. 

As soon as they step onto their shared floor, Baekhyun’s heart clenches in hurt and discomfort at the sight. There was Jongin struggling to get a hold of his boyfriend who keeps shoving and yanking Jongin like a rag-doll. 

Baekhyun fumbles with the house keys in his back pocket and hands them over to his son. “Go in the house right now.” 

Mark nods his head as Baekhyun gives him little push to get going. Mark rushes to their door but glances back and makes a silent prayer that nobody is going to get hurt as he twists the key in the keyhole and unlocks the door. 

“Hey!” Baekhyun shouts storming towards them, he might be afraid but Jongin’s face makes him shake off the fear. “Hey! You need to leave Jongin the fuck alone!”

Jongin is stunned that Baekhyun is here to witness this and he is beyond devastated that he has to be seen in a state of this shamefulness. His boyfriend who seems not only stronger but taller than Jongin yanks his wrists once more and pulls him to the side to get a clear view of Baekhyun. 

“Baek—“ Jongin’s voice is drowned by his boyfriend’s. 

“This is the neighbour you’ve been spending all your time with?” The boyfriend scoffs eyeing Baekhyun unimpressed. 

“Taemin please don’t.” Jongin pleads his eyes round like he’s about to cry any second. 

Jongin’s boyfriend, Taemin, tightens his hold on Jongin’s wrist and pulls him towards him with inches between their face. 

“When I talk, you keep quiet. Remember bitch?” Taemin hisses and Jongin has never hated him more. 

“If you don’t go ahead and leave right this second, I’m going to call the police on you.” Baekhyun threatens, pulling out his phone as he shakes it in the air to taunt. 

Taemin stares at him unfazed and shoves Jongin towards Baekhyun and they collide bodies. Baekhyun didn’t realize how thin Jongin was until he held him, so Jongin doesn’t fall. 

“Are you fucking him?” Taemin asks with a vindictive smile on his lips, and Jongin pulls himself away from Baekhyun’s arms like he’s fire. “Wouldn’t be surprised, slut. You’d fuck anything that moves, eh? As long as you get a few extra coins.” 

The words strike a nerve in Jongin and Baekhyun watches him freeze in his place, his eyes avoiding both Baekhyun and Taemin. As Baekhyun makes his way towards Jongin like a frightened rabbit Jongin flinches back and rushes to Taemin’s side.

“Taemin please, let us talk about this inside—“ and just like that everything suddenly went in slow-motion. Taemin strikes Jongin across the face so harshly that Jongin loses his footing and topples over by the railing for balance. 

Baekhyun rushes to Jongin’s aid by holding onto him for support, as he glares heatedly at Taemin in disbelief. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Taemin advances to Baekhyun ready to fight, but Jongin still with a spinning pain manages to pull himself free from Baekhyun’s arms at the last second and hold Taemin back like some sort of human shield. 

Taemin grabs a hold of Jongin’s arms tightly and shakes him roughly, with a nasty scowl plastered on his lips. “I’m going to fuck him up and then I’m going to fuck you up, you piece of shit.” 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry I-I…please lets talk inside,” Jongin’s eyes are round and the red palm imprint on his cheek is there. “I’ll make it up to you, I’ll-I will okay? Anything you want just..please.” 

Baekhyun dials in the police number and puts it on speaker ready to save Jongin. The ringing doesn’t take long because an officer picks up and Baekhyun stares at Taemin and brings the speaker close to his lips. “Hi, I’d like to report domestic abuse in—“

Before Baekhyun has the chance to finish, Jongin slaps the phone out of his hands. “Fuck off Baekhyun!” Jongin snaps, his eyes with betrayal and tears. “It’s none of your damn business!” 

Baekhyun reaches to hold Jongin but Jongin slips out of his grip and retreats back to Taemin, who yanks him and shoves him into the apartment. 

Baekhyun stares at their apartment door and can’t help but have a sinking feeling in his chest. He walks over to where his phone landed on the floor and numbly picked it up and hung up. Jongin had just yelled at him, even when he tried to help. He thought himself and Jongin had gotten closer over these past months, but Jongin disregarded his efforts if anything he told Baekhyun to not meddle. Baekhyun leans against the railing and stares at the dark sky and internally asks why. 

(————)

The next morning being rough, was an understatement.

Baekhyun woke up early alongside Mark and stood outside in the open corridor staring at Jongin’s apartment door waiting for it to open as Mark swung by the railings staring down at the compound park. However, when Jongin and Taeyong finally exited the house, Taeyong waved at Mark and was about to walk over but Jongin held his hand firmly enabling him from doing so. Jongin tugs his face mask over his nose covering his features and pulls Taeyong alongside him mutely. 

“Jongin, wait!” Baekhyun calls out rushing after the father and son duo with Mark hurrying behind them. 

Jongin ignores him, pressing the elevator but it was broke.

Baekhyun stands beside Jongin who is staring straight ahead. “It’s out of order—Jongin! Wait for fuck sake,” Jongin side steps immediately to the stairs and begins to scurry down the stairs with Taeyong trying to match his father’s long strides almost tripping, but Jongin needs to get away from Baekhyun.”We need to talk about—Jongin! Jongin!” 

Baekhyun and Mark manage to keep up with Jongin and Taeyong’s quick pace, as they walk down the same route they take every day for school. Unlike their usual school walk with Baekhyun and Jongin walking side by side, as the kids play ahead of them, this time it’s different. Jongin and Taeyong are ahead of them. Taeyong keeps glancing back in confusion but Jongin tugs him to look away and Baekhyun’s heart hurts. 

Baekhyun stares at the back of Jongin’s head and internally curses. He never realized how stubborn Jongin is. They finally arrive outside of the school and Baekhyun couldn’t be more thankful because he doesn’t think he could handle walking in absolute silence for much longer. 

“Alright baby, have a good day at school.” Baekhyun grins at Mark and hugs him as Mark pulls himself away in embarrassment. 

“Dad stop!” Mark whines but Baekhyun can only laugh in endearment. 

With a final wave Mark trots off into the school playground but stops by the big tree staring at Taeyong with a friendly smile, waiting for him to come over so they can walk to class together. 

Jongin readjusted Taeyong’s beanie and kisses the top of his head before giving him a farewell nod, and as he walks away, he glances back to see Taeyong run off towards Mark. 

“Jongin,” Baekhyun calls but Jongin keeps walking. “Jongin, come on you can’t keep ignoring me.” 

Baekhyun follows him and Jongin pretends he doesn’t exist. Baekhyun can’t take it anymore, it’s absolutely ridiculous for Jongin to ignore him for trying to mediate a dangerous situation. 

“Jongin! Jongin for fuck sake can we talk?” Baekhyun is still chasing him, but Jongin is surprisingly quick with his long strides. 

Jongin lets out an audible scoff and it causes Baekhyun to explode in the middle of the bare street. 

“It’s not right!” Baekhyun shouts and Jongin finally stops in his track, his back is still turned. This is his chance, maybe not the way he would have wanted it but Jongin isn’t walking away and Baekhyun is going to take it. 

Baekhyun walks a few steps towards Jongin, his voice much softer. “It’s not right what he’s doing to you and you know tha—“ 

“You’ve got no fucking clue!” Jongin hisses, in a matter of seconds he’s in front of Baekhyun face to face. Baekhyun is taken back at Jongin’s outrage and takes a step back. Jongin snatches his own face mask off revealing the fresh bruises littered around his jaw from all the gripping Taemin did last night. 

“You don’t know how much hell I have to endure every time I walk into that house.” Jongin begins heatedly, his eyes narrow and calculated. “You have the audacity to come and judge me when you have never been in my shoes. My heart stops every time my phone rings, a door slams, someone touching me! What you did last night was fucking uncalled for, I’m not a kid! I can handle Taemin! But thanks to you now I am back to square one with him!” 

“You’re acting like a kid that’s for damn sure!” Baekhyun scowls. “I’m always willing to help, my door is always open for you and for Taeyong! I don’t understand why you still have to keep being with him, he doesn’t treat you right! He sure as shit doesn’t respect you or love you!” 

“And what you do?” Jongin snaps shoving Baekhyun back. “You don’t know anything about me, you don’t know a single thing! So back off, I never wanted your friendship! And I sure as hell didn’t ask for help!” 

With that Jongin turns around and leaves, taking a piece of Baekhyun’s heart with him. 

(—————)

After Baekhyun and Jongin’s intense shouting match in the middle of a Tuesday morning, they have not communicated since. Taeyong and Mark can sense the discomfort of their parents whenever they are to play-date, which usually was at Baekhyun’s home and whenever Jongin was available he’ll take them down at the park. 

Over the winter break, Baekhyun is seeing less and less of Jongin and more of Taeyong staying long hours over at his place to the point of several days of sleeping over which he has no problem with, Baekhyun’s just worried about what is happening and the safety of both Taeyong and Jongin. 

But then the worst happened. It was a cold Sunday afternoon and there was banging at Baekhyun's door which caused alarm. He opens the door slowly only to see Taeyong with wide teary eyes looking distraught. 

"Hey, why are you crying?" Baekhyun reaches over to touch Taeyong but the youngster shakes his head immediately. 

"Daddy! He isn't waking up, I've been trying to wake him up but he won't open his eyes!" Taeyong shrieks, already dragging Baekhyun out of the door with no slippers. 

They are running across the open hallway with the breeze hitting them relentlessly. Baekhyun stumbled upon entering Jongin's apartment for the first time ever. He doesn't let that thought dwell as he sees Jongin laying on the floor beside the couch. Baekhyun immediately kneels beside him, grabbing his head to inspect Jongin's face. 

"Oh my god, what the fuck do I do?" Baekhyun whispers, letting the situation finally sink in. He shakes Jongin helplessly, and he can see his fingers twitch and Baekhyun tells Taeyong to go and bring a glass of water. As soon as Taeyong is out of sight, Baekhyun pulls out his phone and dials 911. The operator begins asking questions and just as Baekhyun is about to answer another question the phone is pulled away from him. He freezes because Jongin seems to gain back his consciousness. He is slow and sluggish in his movements but he does sit up eventually with his back against the couch. 

"Don't call." Jongin murmurs, rubbing his temple roughly. "I just...blacked-out." 

Upon the sight of his father, Taeyong places the cup on the floor and runs to him giving him a fierce bear hug. Baekhyun doesn't realize he's been holding his breath as his shoulders sag, letting the tension out. He doesn't speak, instead, he tries to collect his thoughts as he scans the apartment. It is designed similarly to his own, but the content was totally different. It is spotless there isn't a hint of dirt on anything, the couch although old, looks if fantastic condition. It is so startling clean that there is barely a hint of human life, no drawings, colour or pictures. It's like a model house and it couldn't be more opposite of his own. 

"Not what you had in mind?" Jongin's voice is soft, with Taeyong still on his chest arms wrapped around him not wanting to let go. 

Baekhyun shakes his head mutely, it's not awkward but he feels oddly distant. They haven't spoken in such a long time and Baekhyun was expecting Jongin to yell at him to get out or something of that nature. But Jongin doesn't look well, he lost even more weight than before. 

"Baby, can you get my that glass of water?" Jongin asks, watching Taeyong detach himself from him as he goes over to where he placed the glass of water. "He doesn't like a dirty house or noise or anything really..." 

"I'm not surprised," Baekhyun utters, as Jongin downs his water all at once before giving Taeyong a tired smile. "I'd better go then, wouldn't want to meddle into your life again." 

Jongin stares at Baekhyun standing up, giving Taeyong a quick hug. "Wait, I'm sorry Baekhyun. I-I really miss you." 

"I never had any intentions of hurting you, you do realize that right?" Baekhyun's voice is gentle, understanding as always and it's hurting Jongin even more. "One minute you let me in, but the next you push me away. I...I can't keep doing this, it's not fair." 

"I don't have a choice, Baek. I don't as much as everybody thinks I do, I actually don't." Jongin's voice has so much grief that it pains Baekhyun to have to listen. "I can't leave him, he'll hunt me down and find me. I just can't. If any authority finds out about this, they'll have social services looking around here and being nosy and then-then they'll take Taeyong!" 

Baekhyun knows that this is difficult, and it's risky and he understands the predicament but he is worried about the father-son duo. "You're a good dad, they wouldn't dare to touch Taeyong because you've done nothing wrong." 

Jongin shakes his head in denial. "I can't risk it!" 

"If you don't leave him, you might end up in the fucking hospital!" Baekhyun explodes. "Then what are you going to fucking do? They'll take Taeyong from you no questions asked." 

Jongin is unable to form the words in his mouth, too startled. Baekhyun stands his ground if this is the last time they speak at least he will have spoken his mind.

"I'm not your enemy Jonginnie, I'm on your side but you need to be on your own side too." 

With that Baekhyun leaves and Jongin lets him.


	5. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks, but I'm like drabbing two research papers to finish up in uni and I wanted to keep up with my writing and I thought I should post something. This isn't the end, tho we still got a chapter or two im still deciding hehe.

When the doorbell rings, Baekhyun knows it is going to be Taeyong since the boys are going to do a sleepover for Mark’s birthday. Baekhyun was surprised that Mark wanted Mohave a sleepover instead of their usual birthday tradition of eating pizza and going to the movies just the two of them. But he wasn’t going to argue when Mark looked so excited at the idea of a sleepover with his best friend, Taeyong. 

“Hey big guy, Mark is jus—Jongin?” Baekhyun pauses, staring at the father-son duo. 

It has been a few weeks since Jongin’s health scare, and they haven’t gotten past the awkward eye-contact stage whenever they spot each other. 

“Hello, I’m here to drop off Taeyongie,” Jongin explains softly, ruffling his son’s hair, his face clear from any new scratches or bruises, just a faded black eye concealed with makeup and a split lip. “And I wanted to talk to you…if you want to.” 

Baekhyun nods his head hurriedly, letting them in. Taeyong throws his backpack and pillow by the entrance shouting Mark’s name. Jongin immediately picks up his son’s things and carries them into the living room with Baekhyun beside him. 

“It’s okay, you can put them over there.” Baekhyun gestures to one of the unoccupied couches watching Jongin obey. Baekhyun misses Jongin’s calm presence, his easy smiles and how quickly he’d get shy even though he has a stoic exterior. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Baekhyun asks trying to sound casual as he walks to the open kitchen with Jongin in tow. 

Jongin runs his hand through his hair, a nervous habit Baekhyun recognizes. “I told him to leave….” 

Baekhyun pauses from pulling out the bowls for the boys' snacks. He stares at Jongin taken back, and he must have looked shocked because Jongin’s lips slip into a genuine smile. 

“Yeah..” Jongin confirms, tucking his arms behind him. “I told him he had to leave, of course, he made a big deal of it and plenty of threats but-but I did what you told me to. I told him he better not be here when I get back and took Taeyongie with me and we went out to eat ice-cream to celebrate. None of his shit was there or him when we got back…I’m just..” 

Jongin’s eyes are glassy but his smile shows his victory, it may have been a hard and terrifying decision but he is a survivor and he won. Baekhyun immediately wraps his arms around the lanky male into a tight hug. 

“I am so proud of you!” Baekhyun shrieks, kissing Jongin’s cheek without much thought. 

Jongin’s cheeks turn crimson at the affection, and his ducks his head down bashfully. “Thank you, I wouldn’t have done it without you…” 

“You would have!” Baekhyun supports rummaging through the kitchen draws for the popcorn packets, before looking back at Jongin with a bright smile. “I just reminded you, that’s all! This is on you and I am so happy for you!” 

“Does this mean we’re back to being friends?” 

“We never stopped being friends,” Baekhyun reassures, patting Jongin’s arm. “Just got into our own worlds for a little while.” 

Jongin nods gratefully. After his ex-boyfriend’s departure, Jongin had time to think for himself and Taeyong. He took into the process as a self-cleansing of everything in his life up til the present. He went over his rights and wrongs, the bad and the good moments in life and what he wanted from life not just want life wanted from him. He reasoned with joy, he wanted to feel joy for a long time, not just a mere few hours or minutes. He realized he wanted more and it was okay to want more sometimes, he doesn’t need to settle for the bare minimum. 

“Did you ever think of being more?” Jongin asks his voice gentle, resting against the kitchen counter. 

Baekhyun shoves the popcorn packet into the microwave, pressing the buttons. “In what way?” 

Jongin shrugs. “In life? Like I feel like I want more from life, I don’t want to pass it by any longer.” 

“Good. You should always want more, don’t wait for shit to happen alright? If you want something go and get it. Don’t you dare wait because I might actually kick you in the—“ 

Jongin seals his lips with Baekhyun’s and the world fell away. It was soft and slow, comforting in ways that words would never be. After a few seconds Jongin broke away and smiled, his cheeks tinted in blush. “I just had to do that, even if it is only once.” 

Baekhyun stares at Jongin startled by what just happened. He knew his feelings for Jongin since the early days of their friendship but he never pursued it because Jongin had a boyfriend and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship with his one-sided infatuation. 

“You like me?” Baekhyun blurs out, and Jongin ends his head shyly. 

“Very much. You are so smart and funny and… really handsome to look at.” 

Baekhyun snorts. “You need to tell Jongdae that, he calls me a fishcake.” 

Jongin can’t help but laugh at the affectionate name. Baekhyun closes the gap between them once more and pecks Jongin’s lips. 

“Does this mean you like me back?” Jongin’s voice is quiet and unsure, but Baekhyun’s grin gives him all the reassurance in the world. 

“What are you guys doing?” Mark asks, with Taeyong beside him both looking equally confused. 

Baekhyun and Jongin look at each other panicked by the interruption. 

“Checking each other’s boogers.” Baekhyun lies smoothly as the boys scrunch their noses in disgust before leaving the kitchen in a hurry. “What? You wanted something?” 

“Not anymore dad!” Mark hollers, causing Baekhyun and Jongin to giggle at what just happened.


	6. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a few hours, it's not that good but I wanted a good outlet bec of quarantine and the university heavy workload. :) 
> 
> Stay safe and indoors my loves! 
> 
> If you ever wanna talk, I'm on Twitter: @GlazedDounut72

“You will love the pretzels this lady makes, it is the perfect pretzel.” Baekhyun gushes bumping shoulders with Jongin who nods his head in acknowledgment. 

“I suppose you are pretzel expert right?” Jongin teases, he’s still shy around Baekhyun but there isn’t any apprehension in his body language and Baekhyun couldn’t be more glad that the younger father is comfortable. 

“Too right!” Baekhyun declares with a playful air and Jongin can’t help but laugh. 

Ever since their kiss in the kitchen a few weeks ago, Baekhyun and Jongin have been inseparable in the best way. They were an item, and they had told the kids soon after Mark’s 10th birthday. The boys couldn’t be happier for them if anything they seemed to be their number one fans. That night all four of them, cuddled by the couch watching the Spiderman movie Taeyong had been wanting to watch for ages and Baekhyun just knew everything was right from that moment on. They were right, they fitted together. Together. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t been to the farmer’s market until now.” Mark chats to Taeyong who sticks his tongue out defensively. 

“What about it?” Taeyong replies, still fiery as ever. Jongin notices this and pats his son’s head, flashing him a soft smile to show him he doesn’t need to put up his walls as Jongin had. That this was a safe space and they needn’t worry and protect themselves. 

Nobody was out to get them, not anymore. 

“Well, since you’ve never been I’ll be your guide!” Mark declares giving Taeyong a thumbs up before saluting him. Taeyong snorts at Mark’s antics and salutes him back as the pair fall into giggles and easy smiles. 

“I heard it’s huge.” Jongin glances at Baekhyun to turns to him with his full attention as they take a left finally entering the park where the market is located. Jongin still isn’t used to having somebody’s full and undivided attention so he looks away with his cheeks burned crimson. 

“It is.” Baekhyun nods, finally entering the market. “You’ll love it.” 

The market was big, there were over a dozen stalls littered throughout the designated pathway. It was crowded and Jongin can see the dogs, and prams and everything in-between littered across the market. The food aromas were in the air and Jongin can almost taste every spice. This will be fun, he thought excitedly. 

Baekhyun slides his hand into Jongin’s interlacing their fingers casually and Jongin tries to not notice how the electricity is travelling through his nerves at the tender touch. 

“The best thing about this, free samples.” Mark gestures with both his arms at all of the food stalls scattered around. “Dad and I will literally be so full by the time we reach the end.” 

“Can you not call me out like that?” Baekhyun grumbles giving his son a side-eye and Mark returns the playful gaze. “Anyway, since I have upgraded to the manager we got some extra money to splash with.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asks, he doesn’t like to be in debt to anyone and especially with Baekhyun he wouldn’t want to give him that type of impression. “Taeyong and I—“

“Nonsense! Today is my treat, so you two,” Baekhyun pokes Taeyong and Mark in their foreheads. “Get to pick a one food item and one thing to buy each.” 

Taeyong and Mark cheered high-fiving one another as Baekhyun hands each of them each a $10 dollar bill. “This is this month’s treat alright, so spend it wisely.” 

“Our meetup spot is the Oak Tree Mark!” Baekhyun explains hurriedly watching the boys spreading merging themselves into the crowd. 

“Okay!” Mark hollers back. 

Jongin can’t help but feel his chest swell up with love at the sight of the boys being giddy, waving to them a hurried goodbye before Mark pulls Taeyong with him as they disappear among the common people. 

“Oh look at this,” Baekhyun tugs Jongin to one of the near-by stalls where they sell vintage items, and what captured Baekhyun’s eyes was the ridiculously tall cowboy hat with bullhorns attached to each side. “This suits you.” 

Before can Jongin protest the hat is on his head and Baekhyun grins at the pouty lips of his boyfriend. “I look stupid.” 

“You look...”Baekhyun blinks taken back at Jongin’s sharp features and just how gorgeous he looks in the sunlight and with the stupid hat. “How do you do it?” 

“Do what?” Jongin furrows his brows, looking at the mirror the vendor placed by the pole. 

“Just effortlessly gorgeous, even with the silly hat you manage to pull it off.” Baekhyun blurs out, closing the gap between him and Jongin giving him a kiss. “It’s unfair how pretty you look in everything.” 

Jongin takes off the hat and places it on Baekhyun gifting him with a soft kiss, eyes full of love. “You look pretty in everything too..” 

Baekhyun playfully rolls his eyes and Jongin tuts and rolls his eyes alongside his boyfriend. Baekhyun wishes he’d known Jongin a long time ago, just so his past has more happy memories. 

“So can we go get the pretzels now? You really talked big about them.” Jongin murmurs, leaning against Baekhyun as they leave the vintage stall, continuing their exploration. 

“Yeah, they’re over there.” Baekhyun chirped, taking Jongin’s arm and placing it around his shoulders as the couple march over. “You’ll love it.” 

“Can we share one? I don’t think I can eat a whole one on my own.” Jongin suggests sheepishly, staring at the rows of over-sized biscuits. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at how adorable Jongin is. Like a sweet teddybear. 

“So, how are you feeling for tomorrow?” Baekhyun uttered looking at his boyfriend. 

Jongin has been preparing for the GED exam for so long now and Baekhyun can see how hard his beau has been studying for it. Jongin has gone many sleepless nights reading and revising his big block of a book whenever he has a free second since his workload is heavy with long hours and not so good pay. 

A sigh escapes Jongin’s lips, his infamous pout visible. “I don’t think I’ll do well. Yesterday when we were doing the questions and answers fire round, I got half of them wrong.”

Baekhyun leans against Jongin as they move up in the line for the popular pretzels, patting his chest lovingly. “I don’t think you’ll have a fire round in the exam, Jongin-ah.” 

“I just…I don’t want to mess it up, Baek.” Jongin whispered he could barely sleep the past few weeks out of anxiousness. If he can get his GED it will open up new doors for him. “I want to be someone Taeyong is proud of, y’know?” 

“He’s already proud of you! Don’t sell yourself short.” Baekhyun scolds poking Jongin’s side. “You are an incredible person with an incredible personality. I bet you’ll even be in the top 2% of the GED!” 

“Don’t say that you might jinx it,” Jongin complained, finally moving up to their turn in the stall. 

Baekhyun smiles at the elderly lady, with Jongin’s chin rested on his shoulder lazily. “Hello. Can we get one of the lightly salted pretzels? Thanks.” 

Jongin’s eyes double at the super-sized food in his boyfriend’s hands, as they stand on the side between the stalls to get a bite each. Baekhyun feeds Jongin the pretzel before sinking his teeth into the fluffy snack. 

“It’s good right?” Baekhyun says with a mouth full, causing Jongin to laugh giving him a double thumbs up to his own mouth full of the pastry. 

Baekhyun takes another bite keenly, watching Jongin lean his face close to Baekhyun his voice barely about a whisper his lips stretched into a genuine smile. “Thank you…” 

Baekhyun stuffs Jongin’s mouth with the pretzel. “For what? The pretzel? It’s amazing I know.” 

Jongin shakes his head, swallowing his mouthful hurriedly. “Yeah the pretzel is amazing, but for, I don’t know, always having faith? In me, the world? Just being a ray of sunshine? Yeah, definitely a ray of sunshine.” 

Baekhyun’s smile softens, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist tightly hugging him. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

Jongin knows it a promise Baekhyun doesn’t intend to break, not now or ever. He feels the words and for once believe them, like he never believed before. Baekhyun and Mark entering his life have opened his eyes, made him understand that life doesn’t have to be so bleak and cold. 

“Your warm..” Jongin hums, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun giving him a quick squeeze. “I think I saw a lady that sells old books for cheap, can we go?” 

Baekhyun kisses Jongin’s jaw lazily before nodding with a bright grin. “Lead the way then.”  
(————) 

After spending all morning and a good portion of the afternoon at the market, and relaxing by the park it was time for them to leave. Since it was a school night and the boys ended to sleep early with both their parents strict and having a no-nonsense scolding. Taeyong and Jongin didn’t go to their home, instead, they were at Baekhyun and Mark’s place. It was a frequent occurrence that the four of them shuffle between the two apartments and this resulted in mixing their clothes and items but nobody minded if anything it was nice to share with the people you love. 

Baekhyun was going to make dinner but the boys soon knocked out after arriving back home, too full and tired from their day of adventure. Now in pajamas, carrying two mugs of herbal tea Baekhyun sits on the couch beside Jongin, setting their drinks on the coffee table. 

“I’ll take the boys tomorrow morning for school,” Baekhyun announces, and he gets a kiss of gratitude from Jongin. 

As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Jongin picked up where he left off in his GED book. Baekhyun knows how much of a struggle this was for him, but with how hard and efficient Jongin has been working on himself he knows his beau will do great. He can feel it in his bones, so he pats Jongin’s knee is silent support. 

“Can you quiz me?” Jongin looks up from his book, looking earnest. 

“Okay, let’s see.” Baekhyun takes the book from Jongin’s lap and places it on his own, slightly pulling the pages towards him to avoid any cheating. “What’s an organization designed to help nations settle disputes peaceful—“ 

“League of Nations!” Jongin answers wholeheartedly, holding his hands against his chest. 

Baekhyun nods his head grinning widely at how cute his boyfriend is being. “Urbanization is?” 

“A significant increase in, in….the-the number and size of, um, towns no, I mean cities?” Jongin answers his cheeks already a light shade of rose, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

“My boyfriend is a sexy nerd.” Baekhyun teases, flipping the page to another question list. “So tell me, sexy nerd boyfriend, what is The Great Depression?” 

“It is a severe recession that occurred in the 1930s or was it 1940’s, no-no the 1930’s and there was, um, the stock market crashed and a lot of b-banks that failed and homes were lost and so were farms too! The farms were lost, I mean. You get what I mean, does that make sense?“ Jongin answers, getting another smile from Baekhyun and he can’t handle it any longer. 

Jongin takes his book from Baekhyun and sits down on the floor away from Baekhyun who stares at him in amusement. “You are a bad study partner.” 

Baekhyun laughs harder at how sulky Jongin seems and takes a sip of his tea. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have such a cute and charming boyfriend. Jongin turns to glare at him, the blush still evident dust on his cheeks. 

“Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” 

Baekhyun covers his stretched lips and stands up knowing how flustered Jongin can get. “Okay, okay! I’ll go check on the boys.” 

They were sprawled across Mark’s bed, with their figurines scattered around them. He picks up each one and places it in the toy basket, and carefully covers them in the duvet and tucks them. His gaze is soft on the boys and he just thanks God that he’s been lucky enough to have them in his life. He kisses both their foreheads and tiptoes back out leaving the door slightly ajar knowing Taeyong is still afraid of the dark even though he persists that it’s not for him. 

When Baekhyun returns to the living room, he watches Jongin like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knows how important this exam is for Jongin if he passes and Baekhyun knows he will, then Jongin will be legible to go to college. Baekhyun can’t help but think how much his Jongin has to suffer and learn to fend for himself since he was a child raising a child. Baekhyun understands why Jongin doesn’t like compliments because he doesn’t believe in himself but Baekhyun has slowly opened that closed part in his heart slowly but surely. 

“You’ll ace tomorrow, y’know.” Baekhyun pushes himself from the wall he was leaning against and walks up to the latter. 

Jongin flashes him a tight smile before going over his work again for the nth time. Baekhyun simply back hugs Jongin, lips against his ear whispering. “I got you. I trust you and I know you will do great because you are great.” 

Jongin kisses Baekhyun’s cheek and that is enough. With that, Baekhyun detaches himself from Jongin kissing his crown before sitting on the couch above his lover who’s located on the floor by the coffee table. 

Baekhyun loves to shower Jongin with his affection and love because Jongin deserves it and hasn’t had the chance to experience feeling loved and cared for. 

It doesn’t take long for the effects of today’s adventure to take a toll on them. Sleep is causing their eyelids to weight like a hundred tons persisting to close. Baekhyun tries to blink the weariness away and he can see Jongin doing the same. 

“That’s it come on, bed.” Baekhyun croaks, running his hand through his hair. 

“I haven’t revised enough.” Jongin yawned, causing Baekhyun to widen his eyes at the statement. 

“Listen to me my sweetheart, you have been revising and reading and studying this book ever since I met you which is like 9 months ago,” Baekhyun says in a single breathe. “I promise you Jongin, you will pass with flying colors.” 

Jongin is hesitant because sleep seems to be the stronger contender but he tries to shake his head into alarm and awareness. Baekhyun stands up both his arms stretched out towards the brunet. 

“You need to sleep well for your exam, come on let’s go to bed.” 

Jongin gives in, clasping his hands with Baekhyun’s as he gets pulled up towering over Baekhyun for a moment. 

(————) 

The morning is chaotic as usual, with Baekhyun running around the boys to get dressed and brush their hair into decency. Jongin is part of the usual mayhem but Baekhyun has let him sleep in because he looked like he really needed it.  
“I don’t like eggs,” Mark complains pushing his plate away. 

“Well guess what, you either eat them or not have breakfast,” Baekhyun says pointedly, brushing Taeyong’s messy waves. “You were fine eating them last week, I don’t know what changed.” 

“There’s a girl in class who is allergic to eggs, and Mark likes her.” Taeyong teasing, sticking his tongue out. 

Baekhyun can’t help but smirk mischievously. “My baby boy has come of age! So what does she look like, eh?” 

“Stopp!” Mark whines, throwing his head back. 

Baekhyun pats Taeyong’s head, finally satisfied with its neatness. “Finnnee!” 

“I’m going to wake up Jongin and you better eat the eggs when I get back.” Baekhyun points with the hairbrush at his son. 

When he enters his room, Jongin is still in bed. “Baby you have to wake up.” 

Jongin grunts, covering his face with the pillow, not bothering to open his eyes. Baekhyun shakes his head, walking over to the small mirror he’s hung up on the wall and begins to brush his own hair. 

“Jongin-ah, you’ll be late if you don’t wake up.” Baekhyun says as a means of a tactic and it works because Jongin sits up immediately, trying to blink his eyes awake.“You are very endearing when you are half-asleep.” 

Jongin mumbles something incoherently and Baekhyun can’t help but grin at how childlike his beau can be. “I can’t hear you, sweetheart.” 

“I said,” Jongin begins his voice small, as he stares at Baekhyun’s back. “Would it be alright if I borrowed your favourite sweater? It smells like you.” 

Baekhyun turns around and in a moment he kisses Jongin’s lips, messy and genuine. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jongin blurs out, trying to block out the heat creeping up his neck at the unfiltered affection Baekhyun constantly showers him with. 

“You can pick whatever you like, how many times do I have to tell you it’s okay?” Baekhyun reassures, ruffling Jongin’s bed head before exiting the bedroom. “Hurry up! We need to finish breakfast!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a few hours, it's not that good but I wanted a good outlet bec of quarantine and the university heavy workload. :) 
> 
> Stay safe and indoors my loves! 
> 
> If you ever wanna talk, I'm on Twitter: @GlazedDounut72
> 
> Please comment it means the world 💕

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna talk, my twitter is:@GlazedDounut72


End file.
